Married at Last Rewrite
by CaptainOats4life
Summary: Lily and james wedding day. It was a hard place to get there so what happens when the day arrives? This is a rewrite of the first one, i'm keeping that one up and adding this one.


_Hey everyone, there were a few people who wished that I added more the my wedding fanfic so that is exactly what I am doing._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Flashback_

_James and Lily were walking around the lake the day before graduation. The stars were like diamonds in the air, radiating there powerful reflections over the ground. Lily remembers this day as clear as day, for who is to forget the day that changed her life. James and Lily were walking hand in hand and stopped at the spot they shared their first kiss, which was under the tree that rested by the lake. Fire flies were illuminating the air making it seem as if it was taken from a story book Lily's father use to read to her before she slept._

"_It's so beautiful out tonight," Lily whispered afraid of speaking as if a sound would ruin this magic and never return. Lily's only reply was a soft kiss on the lips. They've shared many kisses like this one but it felt different. Different as it more meaning and it brought them closer in a sense._

"_I know," James murmured resting his forehead against hers while closing his eyes. Lily taking his hands and intertwined them with hers bring them up to their chest. "You know I could never love anyone as much as I love you, no one could replace you in my heart."_

_Lily's breath was cut short noting that he was looking deep into her eyes, those hazel eyes that filled her dreams. This was the moment, she felt as if she was swimming in a sea of the unknown. "I love you too, and nothing could change that."_

"_Lily," James said, still whispering, and lower on to one knee, "Will you marry me?"_

_Tears were already forming in Lily's eyes as he pulled out the ring. The ring was simple and not over whelming. It was a diamond with two smaller emeralds one either side, it was what she loved about James that he thought meaningful when in came to Lily and saved the one look, he was using now, only for her. _

"_Yes," she managed to choke out. A smile grew on to James face as he slipped the ring onto her finger and stood out engulfing him in a hug kissing him slowly and intimately on the lips staying that way in what they thought could last forever._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"James calm down it's going to be just fine, think about the honeymoon." Sirius said trying to tie James tie, while he was bouncing up and down like a maniac that just escaped the loony bin.

"Sirius when you get married then you'll know why I'm going crazy I mean what if Lils is having second thoughts?" James worried, "What the hell Sirius!" James yelled as Sirius choked him with the tie.

"Prongs if you don't stop it I'll pull it tighter, Lily is probably wanting this more and more by the second," Sirius said

"Right, right, it's going to be fine."

"James, try deep slow breaths and say I'm an idiot." Remus said.

"Ok…deep breath… I'm an ido… hey!" Remus laughed and tucked in his shirt.

"James, your wedding day has turned you into a complete and total dumb-ass." Remus laughed quietly while taking a seat in what had to be the most comfy chair he had ever had the privilege to sit in.

The door opened and James father strolled in. Sirius by this time stopped trying to tie the tie since James didn't stop hopping up and down like one of muggle animals, what was it called.

"Nervous, Son?" his father asked putting a hand on his shoulder and James halted, his father, Mark, fixed his tie and patted his son on the back them both looking in the mirror. James had to admit that they looked rather dashing.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lily was in her room getting ready with help from her friends Jennifer and Cassidy. Lily stood up and turned for them.

"What do you thing?" Lily asked biting her lower lip as she did whenever she was nervous. Lily stood in the middle of the room in a breath taking wedding dress. Her dress was white and had beading at the top of her strapless dress. Her veil flowed over her face, which was glowing with happiness.

"If you told me James and I would be getting married two years ago I would have never believed you, and might had even hexed you." Lily laughed.

"You would have that's why I never mentioned it." Jennifer replied smirking while Lily stood there grinning like an idiot.

"I love him so much, and this day couldn't be more prefect," Lily's friends only response was to run over to their friend crying.

"Gosh I can't be doing this," Cassidy sniffled, "my make-up isn't water proof," that got a laugh from the others as they looked into the mirror.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

James stood at the alter, looking nervous playing with his hands looking expectantly at the door which could reveal his soon to be wife. Sirius was standing there next to him tearing up while placing a comforting hand on James shoulder.

"James, this is just so emotional for me." Sirius whispered tough his tears.

"You emotional, I can't even think straight, I wish they would hurry this up, I want to see her so bad."

"Right, I forget the bride and groom don't see each other before the wedding. So that's why you're so uptight, you having gotten any in over 24 for hours," That remark earning a not so unnoticed elbow blow to his stomach by both James and Remus.

"Be respectful Sirius!" Remus commanded him as Sirius whimpered like a dog grabbing his stomach, slightly bent, and it was noticeable that he was in pain. Music started to play just then and the doors open to uncover James bride.

"Sirius stand up straight!" Remus commanded again and looked back towards the door.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lily took a sharp in take of breath when the doors opened to divulge her and her dad, Tom. The Potter's back year had been transformed. Rows of chairs lined the red rug that went to over where James was standing. The sun was just going down which cast a glow more aluminous than the moon at night. Flowers lined her walk way and fairies flew over the top of peoples heads lighting up every few seconds. Lily's couldn't think was any thing more beautiful or magical than this, not even Hogwarts.

Lily's eye went right to James and ever left him as she made her way only too slowly to her groom. They reached the alter and James came down to meet her. Lily gave her dad a kiss on the cheek hugging him and took the hand James offered.

"You ready?" James asked leading her up the 3 stairs.

"More than ever," Lily smiled at him, in the hazel eyes that only looked at her, and that only showed love on this day.

"We are gathered here today…"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I do," James said with the most confidence he ever had.

"I do," Lily said her eyes never leaving James, her one and only.

"You may kiss the bride."

James smiled and leaned into Lily their lips meeting. They didn't notice the crowd cheering, they only knew one thing, and that was this kiss they shared. They were the only things each other noticed. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her close to him, saying to himself that he would never let go.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_I hope you like the improvement, it's not to much longer but I believe it's better in the sense of content. _


End file.
